


【锤基】皮是想让你把我绑在床上（pwp）

by suqinghuai



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suqinghuai/pseuds/suqinghuai
Summary: 一个洛基趁哥哥不在去逛牛郎店的故事。有咬，脐橙，电流play。是不满哥哥总是出任务的吃醋基。





	【锤基】皮是想让你把我绑在床上（pwp）

【锤基】皮是想让你把我绑在床上（pwp预警）

一个洛基趁哥哥不在去逛牛郎店的故事。  
有咬，脐橙，电流play。  
是不满哥哥总是出任务的吃醋基。  
感谢群里小伙伴给我的灵感

🌸🌸

“先让所有人把衣服脱光。”  
“身材好的不能全裸，要若有若无地披一条红纱。”  
“在桌子上给我摆出各种姿势。”  
“我的身边要有人跪着喂我吃布丁，我要不吃，还得温声软语地哄我。”

洛基刚刚在牛郎店下达完命令，就被气势汹汹闯进来的索尔扣住脖子带回了阿斯加德甩在了闪电宫的床上。  
“咳，我亲爱的哥哥，你这是干什么？”洛基坐在床上，仰起脖子看着索尔，摆出无辜的神情，原本得体的衬衫变得凌乱，露出小半截纤细的腰肢。  
索尔被洛基这副事不关己的样子气笑，他上床扣住洛基的手，另一只空闲的手带上一些电流谈进弟弟的白衬衫内，与他额头对额头：“你去那种地方，难道是哥哥没有满足你吗？”  
温热的呼气让洛基忍不住偏过了头，邪神振振有词：“我就是去长长见识，而且我都没上手，就让他们喂我吃东西而已。”  
“哦？”索尔一面顺势在洛基露出的脖子上舔舐，一面脱下洛基的裤子，揉搓着弟弟圆润的臀部，“见识是去那里长的吗？照你这么说，我不如去找阿斯加德的女神们长见识？”  
洛基被哥哥摸得浑身发热，忍不住弓起身子迎合，闻言双腿勾住哥哥的腰，气呼呼地瞪他：“不许去！你只能在我这里长见识！”  
“比如说？”索尔噙笑，拍打了两下弟弟白嫩的屁股，“不听话的孩子是要受到惩罚的。”  
洛基双手双脚缠着身上的男人，咬着男人的耳垂含糊不清地道：“哥哥要怎么惩罚我？我也可以披着薄纱若隐若现，脚踝上戴着小铃铛在桌子上给摆出各种姿势哦。”  
“薄纱就免了。”索尔装模作样地思考了一下，抬手在弟弟脚脖子上变了个铃铛挂着，“铃铛倒是不错。”  
“变态。”洛基小声骂道。  
“这可是你的提议，brother。”索尔将洛基身上的衬衫也一并扯下来。  
洛基光溜溜地窝在穿戴整齐的哥哥怀里，心里极度不平衡，一面用下身磨蹭着哥哥已经抬头的昂扬，一面难耐地扭动身子扒着哥哥的衣服。  
索尔配合弟弟把自己的衣服扯掉，在弟弟锁骨附近留下了一个暧昧的痕迹：“知道自己今天错了吗？”  
“我才没错呢！”嘴硬的邪神把手伸到哥哥下面恶意挑逗。  
雷神带着电流的手也摸摸到洛基下身，用力地咬上弟弟的嘴唇：“看来我真的要好好惩罚你了。”  
洛基吃痛，用力翻身压住索尔，灵巧地从索尔怀里钻下去，埋首在索尔小腹处轻舔：“这个惩罚还不够吗？”  
脚上的铃铛因为大幅度动作发出清脆的声音。  
索尔强忍住翻身压回去的念头，鼓励性地抚摸着弟弟柔软的黑发。  
“别摸我头发。”洛基握住哥哥摸头发的手，与他十指相扣，“再摸就要秃了，该死的中庭人总说我要秃了！”  
“你怎样都好看。”雷神捏了捏弟弟的手指。  
被哥哥安慰到的邪神哼哼唧唧往下舔，一路留下湿答答的水渍，洛基撑起身体，含住雷神远超常人的硬物顶端，感受到硬物在嘴中胀大，吃力地含得更深。  
“倒是难得见你主动。”索尔压着洛基的头又进去了几分，被湿热的口腔伺候得舒服的雷神看见弟弟难受的表情，连忙退了出来，把弟弟抱到怀里亲亲，一手伸到洛基后穴不紧不慢地做着扩张，一手在弟弟背上色情地来回抚摸。  
洛基搂着索尔，埋首在索尔宽厚的胸膛，双腿加紧哥哥的腰，随着扩张的动作轻轻摆动：“快、快一点~啊哈，哥哥……”  
觉得扩张得差不多了，索尔抽出手指：“因为今天弟弟犯错了，所以要自己坐下来。”  
“坏哥哥！”洛基不满地咬了哥哥一口，留下浅浅的印子，他慢慢调整位置，用濡湿的后穴含住索尔硬物的顶端，扶着索尔的肩膀一点点的下沉，“太、太大了……哥哥，进不去……”  
索尔在他腰腹处摩挲的手恶意地加大了电流，洛基被细小的电流激得软了身子，一时支撑不住坐了下去，被顶到了最深处，穴口不住地收缩着。  
“哥哥~你动一动嘛，我没有力气了。”洛基撒娇。  
“这是惩罚你还是惩罚我，嗯？”索尔轻轻点了一下洛基额头，握住弟弟的腰大开大合地操干起来，闪电宫回响着汁水四溅的啪啪声。  
“啊哈~哥哥，太深了……轻、轻一点……嗯哼，好舒服……”铃铛声淫靡地作响，邪神像是没有安全感的孩子，在哥哥脸上胡乱地亲着，“哥哥，亲亲我……”  
索尔按住洛基后脑勺，把人扣在自己怀里，重重地吻了下去，掠夺着弟弟口中的空气，下身不停歇地用力顶撞了百来下，两个人一起达到了高潮。  
高潮后洛基迷迷糊糊地在哥哥脖子上留印子：“哥哥好棒，好舒服。”  
“今天就放过你，再有下次就把你锁在我的寝宫，做到你下不来床。”索尔低头吻去洛基因激烈的性事而落下的泪水。  
洛基无力地靠在哥哥怀里，戳着雷神结实的肌肉：“那你就是暴君，哼，阿斯加德有个爱囚禁王后的暴君。”  
索尔闷笑：“你还是第一次承认自己是阿斯加德的王后。”  
顿了顿，小心眼的雷神又补充：“我的王后。”  
“不过这么一想好像也不错的样子。”恢复了力气的洛基不理会索尔，暗示性地夹了夹还在自己体内的东西，在哥哥又硬起来之前又飞快地抽了出来，“我去洗澡，你不许跟过来！”  
索尔无奈地看着自己被冷落的硬物，又看看头也不回进浴室的弟弟，打算自力更生。  
“哥哥，”洛基又从浴室探出一个脑袋，“我皮都是因为想让你把我绑在床上，这样你就不得不一直在我身边了。”  
索尔挑眉，起身向浴室走去：“弟弟，你这可不是想一个人洗澡的样子啊，哥哥帮你。”  
雷神傲人的物件随着走路的动作在腿间摆动，神明完美的躯体在黄昏下酿成醉人的甜酒。  
邪神红了脸，却伸手给了兄长一个大大的拥抱。

——END——


End file.
